pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Snivy
|} Snivy (Japanese: ツタージャ Tsutarja) is a . It evolves into starting at level 17, which evolves into starting at level 36. Along with and , Snivy is one of three starter Pokémon of Unova available at the beginning of , Black 2, and White 2. Biology Snivy is a bipedal, reptilian Pokémon with a slender build. Most of its body is green with a cream underside. A yellow stripe runs down the length of its back and tail, and it has yellow markings around its large eyes. Two curved yellow structures that resemble leaves or small wings protrude from its shoulders and bend backwards. Its slender arms have three fingers, while its tiny feet have no digits whatsoever. It has a large, palmate leaf with three prongs on the end of its tail. This tail is capable of performing photosynthesis, which allows Snivy to move more quickly. However, the tail will begin to droop when Snivy loses energy. This Pokémon has a calm, collected demeanor. In the anime Major appearances Trip's Snivy In In The Shadow of Zekrom!, Professor Juniper gave Trip a as his starter Pokémon. He was able to defeat Ash's Pikachu with in a battle they had. Eventually, when Ash and Trip met again in A Rival Battle for Club Champ!, his Snivy had evolved into Servine. Ash's Snivy Ash's first appeared in Snivy Plays Hard to Catch!. She knows , much to the dismay of Ash, who tried to catch her, but failed because most of his team was male. She was defeated by Pidove due to both of them having the same gender and Ash successfully captured her. Other Another Snivy appeared in New Places... Familiar Faces! as a starter Professor Juniper offered for Nanette. However, she chose instead. Minor appearances In A Connoisseur's Revenge! multiple Trainers' Snivy were seen at a Poké Mart. A Snivy appeared in a fantasy in Ash and N: A Clash of Ideals!. A Snivy appeared as a plush toy in A Jolting Switcheroo!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Snivy is also featured along with the other starter Pokémon in the Pokémon Adventures manga as one of the starter Pokémon in Professor Juniper's lab. While talking on the phone to Fennel, Tepig spilled some on Snivy, causing it to fight with Tepig. Eventually Oshawott joined in on the commotion until the three starter Pokémon had managed to make a mess of her office, after which Juniper returned them to their Poké Balls, commenting that she was worried that the three might be too much for their future Trainers. Snivy was given to by because she thought it resembled him. Professor Cedric Juniper's Snivy was supposed to be given to new Trainers, but was liberated by N. Snivy went with N, and evolved into a Servine while with N, and was then given to . In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga Snivy is Monta's starter Pokémon in the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga, a "walkthrough comic" based on the Black and White games. It later evolved into its final form. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Snivy appears as a Pokémon released from a Poké Ball in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. When released, it uses , a move that it cannot legally learn. Trophy information NA: Along with Ekans and , this Pokémon is considered to be a snake Pokémon, even though it has two legs. When it evolves into Serperior, however, it sheds those legs. In Smash Bros., Snivy unleashes Razor Leaf on fighters, sending sharp leaves flying and damaging anything in range. PAL: Like Ekans and Onix, Snivy is known as a snake Pokémon. Unlike those Pokémon, it has two legs. When it eventually evolves into Serperior, though, it loses them. It attacks using Razor Leaf, which sends super sharp leaves flying into fighters in front of it, potentially hitting them over and over again. '' Game data As the Player Snivy appears as one of the player character in PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond. She is the daughter of Queen , which makes her Princess of the Arbor Area. Much to her mother's dismay, she is quite rambunctious, and prefers playing and getting dirty than being elegant and proper. Upon hearing of and 's task to save the PokéPark, she helps them to open the portal in the Arbor Zone, on the condition that they take her with them. Snivy is also playable in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity. The player may either choose to be transformed into Snivy, or have the partner be one. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations |} |} after completing the Delta Episode}} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Autumnwood: Volcanic Slope; Forest: Echo Valley, Trailhead Field}} |area=Greenleaf}} |area=Starter Pokémon, Partner Pokémon, Moonlit Forest (1F-28F), Rusty Mountain (Mapless Street), Slumbering Cave (B1-B99), Path of No Return (B1-B99), Ivy Park (1F-14F), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Jungle Area: Serperior Jungle, Adventure Area: Unexpected Land, Variety Battle: Get 1,000 Combos!}} |} |} |area=Colossal Forest: Stage 3}} |area=Currently unavailable}} |area=Sapphire Sea: Sunlit Forest (All Areas)}} |area=Area 13: Stage 01}} |} |} In events |Pokémon Center Tohoku Snivy|Japanese|Japan|5|December 4 to December 18, 2011|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Pokémon Center Tohoku Snivy}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- when its Speed is 56 or higher |link= and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=496 |name2=Servine |type1-2=Grass |evo2= |no3=497 |name3=Serperior |type1-3=Grass }} Sprites Trivia ]] * Snivy and the other starter Pokémon were first revealed as silhouettes on the May 9, 2010 episode of Pokémon Sunday. They were later revealed in full in the June 2010 issue of CoroCoro. * Shortly after its release, much like many other Generation V Pokémon newly introduced, Snivy received the fan-made moniker, "Smugleaf". This name was picked up on and published in an article on the video gaming-focused blog Kotaku and later in an issue of Official Nintendo Magazine Australia and New Zealand, as well as its United Kingdom counterpart. * Snivy is the only starter Pokémon that is not listed as the first Pokémon in its regional Pokédex, although it is still #001; this is because the has a Pokédex number of #000. It is also the only Grass-type starter Pokémon that is not the first Pokémon of its generation in National Pokédex order. * Snivy has the lowest base stat total of all starter Pokémon. * Snivy, along with and , has the lowest base experience yield of all Pokémon, with 28. Origin Snivy may be based on a variety of green species with a pointed snout, including , , and . Snivy's color scheme is similar to its species' possible namesake, the . The Pokémon's combination of snake- and lizard-like features is also similar to that of the , a lizard that resembles a snake with small, stubby legs. The shape of its head, body, and the protrusions on its shoulders may be based on the or flowers. Ken Sugimori has said that Snivy, Servine, and Serperior are based on French royalty, specifically mentioning the anime as inspiration. Name origin Snivy is a combination of snake and ivy. It may also involve snide, sly, snark (a snide remark), or snicker (a sly or snide laugh). Tsutarja may be a combination of ツタ tsuta ( ) and 蛇 ja (snake). In other languages and |de=Serpifeu|demeaning=From the suborder and |fr=Vipélierre|frmeaning=From and |es=Snivy|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Snivy|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=주리비얀 Juribiyan|komeaning=From and ; essentially "vine snake" |zh_cmn=藤藤蛇 Téngténgshé|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |hr=Snivjja|hrmeaning=From English name |ru=Снайви Snayvi|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Ash's Snivy * Trip's Snivy * Cheren's Snivy * N's Snivy * Monta's Snivy External links |} 494 Snivy 494 de:Serpifeu fr:Vipélierre it:Snivy ja:ツタージャ pl:Snivy zh:藤藤蛇